Jingga: Menjelang Senja
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Perempuannya adalah perempuan menjelang senja. Err— ini bukan soal umur, ya! Hanya sedikit filosofi picisan; hangat dan sejuk di saat yang bersamaan. / For #SasuInoRE16 / Jingga: Sunset


Kamogawa.

Musim panas.

Agustus, 2016.

* * *

 **Jingga: Menjelang Senja**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic.**_

 _ **I write this just for my personal amusement. And practice.**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **Short. Slice of life. Soft-humor.**_

 _ **For**_ #SasuInoRE16

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke memasang wajah masam. Kusut. Tak keruan. Semakin terlihat busuk karena kebisingan di sekelilingnya.

Bocah-bocah kelebihan energi! Panas-panas seperti ini masih saja tahan berlama-lama di bawah matahari. Meski kaki-kaki itu menjejaki air sungai sampai kedalaman sebetis, tetap saja air yang sudah lama tersorot raja siang tak akan sesegar kelihatannya, 'kan? Heran, kenapa mereka bisa memasang wajah seriang itu? Saling membanjurkan air yang tak segitunya bersih—meski bening dan indah jika dilihat dari kejauhan. Sepasang di antaranya malah tak segan memamerkan kemesraan, berpelukan manja, dan meminta teman yang lain mengabadikan momen mereka dalam bentuk foto.

Sial. Sasuke jadi tambah mulas melihatnya.

Di sini ia duduk seorang diri. Di bawah jembatan agar kepalanya tak langsung terhantam teriknya matahari meski kini sudah sore hari. Ia melirik pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah jam lima. Tapi, Kyoto masih begini panasnya. Kenapa pula ia memilih tepi sungai Kamogawa ini sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka? Seharusnya ia tahu, daerah Kawaramachi adalah daerah yang selalu dipadati orang-orang. Turis senantiasa datang dan pergi di kawasan ini.

Memang, dasar Sasuke bego! Terbawa sentimental sesaat sampai melupakan logika. Ya—karena … di tempat inilah pertama kalinya ia akhirnya berhasil mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada sang perempuan pujaan. Sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Jawabannya? Bukan sesuatu yang di luar dugaan. Tapi juga sebenarnya tak begitu mengenakkan untuk didengar.

" _Ah, akhirnya kau menyadari pesonaku juga, Sasuke-_ kun _! Kau pasti tak tahu sudah seberapa lama aku menunggu saat-saat seperti ini! Guna-guna yang kukirimkan ternyata tak sia-sia!"_

 _Wait!_ Guna-guna, katanya? Jelas, perempuan itu hanya bercanda. Tapi, kalaupun tidak, mungkin Sasuke tak segitunya keberatan.

Selama mereka bisa terus bersama ….

Bersama … tapi, lihatlah dia sekarang! Seorang diri! Duduk di tepian sungai Kamogawa sementara yang lain datang minimal berpasangan! _Ngenes_ , eh?

"Berengsek, Ino!" umpatnya di bawah embusan napas. Pelan-pelan agar tak ada yang memerhatikan.

Dirogohnya saku sebelah kiri celana jeans berwarna gelapnya sebelum satu _smartphone_ terlihat dalam genggaman. Tak mau rugi, Sasuke mencoba menghubungi salah satu kontak melalui fitur telepon gratis dari salah satu aplikasi yang lagi _booming_.

 _Sheet_! Nggak diangkat!

Sasuke menghela napas kesal. Dilepaskannya _smartphone_ -nya dari tangan. Niatnya, diletakkan begitu saja di bebatuan di samping tempat ia duduk. Mungkin Dewa Kesialan lagi senang bercanda. _Smartphone_ yang baru saja cicilannya ia lunaskan itu meluncur bebas di bebatuan miring dan mendarat cantik di dasar sungai Kamogawa yang tak seberapa dalam. Nggak dalam— _yes_. Tapi tetap saja!

" _Asdfghjkl_!" Sasuke hanya bisa mengumpat tak keruan. Ia pun memerosoti bebatuan untuk kemudian merogohkan tangannya ke sungai—mengambil _smartphone_ -nya yang kini sudah tertidur pulas. Semoga bukan tidur untuk selamanya.

 _Arggghh! Sial benar aku hari ini!_

Sementara batinnya mencak-mencak tak keruan, tangannya mulai bekerja untuk mencopot baterai _smartphone_. Ia sampai melupakan sosok yang sedari tadi ia tunggu karena ia mulai sibuk memikirkan nasib belahan hatinya yang lain.

Saking seriusnya, nyaris _smartphone_ itu terempas untuk kedua kali saat seseorang mendadak menepuk pundaknya. Sasuke sudah melotot dan bersiap-siap untuk membentak.

Tapi, nggak jadi.

"Hei! Maafkan aku! Sudah lama menunggu, ya?"

Berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah yang sedikit dihiasi peluh, adalah sang kekasih. Baju kuning cerah tanpa lengan berbahan tipis dipadu dengan celana pendek kelabu sepaha. Atasannya dilapisi baju putih semi-transparan berlengan panjang. Kakinya dibalut boots cokelat semata kaki. Tas selempangnya berwarna senada dengan sepatu yang menambah tingginya hingga tiga sentimeter.

Tadi Sasuke mau ngomong apa, ya?

" _Hn_."

Ah—hanya itu yang bisa ia keluarkan sebagai respons.

"Loh? Ponselmu kenapa?"

Tatapan Sasuke sesaat kembali beralih pada _smartphone_ -nya yang lagi dalam mode tidak _smart_. Bodo, deh! Nanti saja dia urusin lagi. Kayak orang susah saja! Dia ini kan Uchiha Sasuke, _hello_! Nggak kenal siapa Uchiha Sasuke? Coba deh bukan _fanfiction dot net_ terus cari fanfiksi yang _name tag_ -nya mengandung Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau bisa, yang ada embel-embel _Alternate Universe_. Pasti kelihatan seberapa kaya yang namanya keluarga Uchiha itu. Kalau ada yang jadiin dia gembel, wah, nggak bener itu. Pasti si _author_ -nya hanya sirik dengan kesempurnaan Sasuke.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa. Yang lebih penting … kenapa lama sekali?"

"Yah," jawab sang kekasih sambil tersenyum dibuat-buat. Dibuat-buat pun, ekspresinya terlihat menggemaskan. Sasuke jadi segera ingin menciumnya dan balas memamerkan kemesraan pada pasangan-pasangan norak di sebelah sana. Tapi, tidak! Sasuke tidak norak jadi dia tidak akan pamer kemesraan di tempat umum.

"'Yah' apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Yamanaka Ino akhirnya bosan berdiri. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Setelah berdeham-deham sesaat, Ino kemudian mengeluarkan satu kotak dari tas selempangnya.

" _Happy 7_ _th_ _anniversary_!" ujar Ino sambil menyodorkan kotak berukuran sekitar 5x5x4 sentimeter tersebut.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Tangannya menggenggam kotak hitam tersebut dan matanya menyorot menyelidik. "Apa ini?"

' _Happy anniversary'_ dan kotak itu sama sekali tak menjadi jawaban kenapa Ino datang terlambat, 'kan? Tapi, alasan itu rasanya sudah tak penting lagi.

"Apa, yaa~?" Ino tersenyum-senyum penuh makna.

Sasuke … tidak mau kalah, dong!

"Baiklah," ujarnya tenang.

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya yang lain. Pantas bagian paha sebelah kanannya tampak sedikit menggembung tadi! Rupanya sebuah kotak berukuran 3x3x2 sentimeter sempat tersimpan di sana.

" _Happy 7_ _th_ _anniversary_ ," ujar Sasuke datar sembari menyodorkan kotak tersebut ke arah Ino yang balik terbengong-bengong. "Kita buka bersama-sama?"

Mata Ino menyipit. Tapi selanjutnya, ia mengangguk dan berusaha membuka kotak hadiah dari Sasuke.

Diam-diam, Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Segala amarah dan kesialan yang sebelumnya ia rasakan, seolah terbang begitu saja. Angin sore yang sekilas melintas seakan menyejukkan hatinya di tengah-tengah sorotan matahari musim panas yang belum mau mengaku kalah meski waktu kerjanya di hari itu akan segera berakhir.

Selalu seperti ini. Ino selalu memancarkan kehangatan dari segala gerak-geriknya. Namun, perempuan itu juga senantiasa bisa meniupkan kesejukan yang mampu meredakan amarah. Realita akan sepenuhnya terlupakan jika Sasuke membiarkan dirinya terhanyut—hanya untuk memandangi sosok kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan kotak hadiah pemberiannya.

Terpesona. Mungkin itulah kosakata yang tepat. Untuk kesekian kalinya, berulang kali. Sejak tujuh tahun lalu—mungkin pula jauh sebelumnya ….

"Duh. Ini apa, sih? Aku jadi deg-degan."

Saat itu, suara Ino pulalah yang kembali menariknya ke alam nyata.

Lalu, begitu masing-masing kotak terbuka ….

Senyum keduanya semakin terkembang. Surga seolah terbayang di depan mata meski nyatanya, jalan berliku mungkin akan menghadang mereka di depan sana ….

.

.

.

 _ **From**_ **: Ino.**

 _ **To**_ **: Sasu-nyan.**

Tahu kenapa aku memberimu jam tangan yang dibuat khusus sepasang dengan punyaku ini? _Maa_ , karena aku ingin kita selalu dan selamanya berada dalam satu ikatan waktu yang sama. Sejak musim panas tahun lalu, waktu kita mulai berjalan dalam detik yang sama. Dan aku belum mau mengakhirinya. Minimal, mungkin 50 atau 60 tahun mendatang kau baru bisa terbebas dariku dan guna-guna yang kugunakan. Sampai saatnya nanti, tetaplah bersamaku. Ah, tidak! _Kau harus tetap bersamaku_! XD

.

.

.

Sebuah cincin.

Sehelai kartu: _Marry me!_

.

.

.

 _ *****THE END*****_

* * *

Setoran kedua! Umm … selamat membaca aja, deh! Oh, ya! Tetap ditunggu _feedback_ dari teman-teman sekalian~!

Salam (semi) hiatus,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
